


Leon S. Kennedy x Chubby Reader

by LadyTudor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor





	Leon S. Kennedy x Chubby Reader

Title: We Are Free… 

                                                                                                                                                                     [](http://sta.sh/01hyrtoa3f2z)

Setting the Scene: 

This is an important thing to read before actually reading the story. This is resident evil. I have never played the game or watched the movie this fan fiction is based off of what information I have read and is a shot in the dark for me. It is a lot/little OOC. Don’t read if you don’t like. Leon and you are both twenty-one in this! ALSO I AM WRITING THIS AT 2:00 AM so don’t expect it to be great. Leon is more portrayed as a serious guy who is a bad ass, who can react well under pressure. He cracks jokes at times and can laugh in the face of danger. 

The year is 2013 the desolate world around us is falling apart with the T-Virus affecting everyone turning them into mutants and different types of monsters. Today is the day we escape, today is the day we are free. Our group is trying to survive, Claire, Sherry, Leon and I (Name). We are trying to escape this hell in Raccoon City. 

Readers POV

“LEON MAN SPIDER ON YOUR RIGHT!.” Boom! A shot from his desert eagle with a one shot kill. Quickly I get my blacktail handgun and shoot the T-00 tyrant that I see chasing Leon. It doesn’t work at first but I realized it was after the G-Virus. Quickly I shoot his back to distract him and throw Leon the rocket launcher. “Over here dumbass!” The tyrant looked over and charged trying to attack me while Leon went in for the kill and blew him up. I panted resting my hands on my knees while Leon came over and put a hand on my back.

“Are you ok (Name)?” He had a look of seriousness. I nodded my head ‘yes’ and we ran to the camp meeting up with the others. I actually had a lot of muscle considering the things I have been over since the T-Virus was created. I had to toughen up quickly but I still somehow had some chubbiness left on my body. We decided to rest for a while and listen to what the other team members had to say. 

“So what did you guys find out while we were gone?” Leon took a gulp of water then sat down on a wooden bench next to him waiting for the news the others had got. Sherry decided to tell us the news that we have been waiting for, for a long time. 

“They are going to nuke the place in three days. So we have three days to get out of this purgatory.” Leon looked down in thought. My guess was thinking of how we should get out of here without being eaten or destroyed which is what was on my mind too. 

“Alright we will take the west exit out of this place, I would suggest the train but you know what happened yesterday.” I nodded now thinking of our last battle from yesterday with William. “Hey (Name) come over here.” He said this with a sly smirk. I knew something was up but I couldn’t resist he was just to dam hot and badass. When I got over to him he patted his lap and I scowled at him.

“Hell no.” His grin widened as he pulled me into his lap. I tried to get away from him but he held me in place. I huffed, crossed my arms and pouted. Leon squished my plushy sides and nuzzled my neck. 

“(Name) you know you made me a promise when this first started.” I growled at him and continued trying to get out of his lap.

“Fuck off…” 

“Aww are you pissed that you lost the bet.” I heard the others snickering. You see I made a bet if we get through this alive that I would be his girlfriend and give him a kiss. I quickly kissed him on the lips leaving him stunned and hopped out of his lap and went back to my original seat. 

“Fine we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.” I muttered blushing. The thing is I have always had a crush on him and when he found out I denied it till this day, I didn’t think he really loved me and was just teasing me but after what I just did it will decide everything. He silently got up and went back over to me and sat me in his lap. I was about to protest until a pair of lips reached mine. I melted into the kiss and kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my plush waist and squeezed it starting to make out with me. When we parted panting for air we saw the others decided to go to bed probably grossed out or something. 

“We should go to bed we have a long day tomorrow.” Looking at Leon’s serious face I decided it was time for bed. 

…Time Skip to the middle of the next day…

“Demon dogs trailing us use the grenade.” I pulled the pin and threw it and a smoke grenade also to help us get away. Hearing the explosion go off behind us we run quicker knowing the loud sound alerted all of the other creatures. We run and get out of the city but its not over yet we have to get as far away as possible. 

“(Name) we did it!” Seeing a helicopter fly above us we wave it down and the guys picks us up and says we are being taken to the safe haven. Leon helped me get in and I lay across in his lap and passed out for the ride. Before I passed out they said the nuke was to go off and it will kill all the infected patients and that the war will be over. That meant I could be with Leon forever and no more fighting.

I realized that we were finally free…


End file.
